


Eternal Love

by bookwormismymiddlename



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Anniversary, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormismymiddlename/pseuds/bookwormismymiddlename
Summary: Continuation of Carry On but set in December 2018. (Sorry the description is bad but I promise the story is good)





	1. A magical night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so if you have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comment section! :)

**BAZ**

Simon’s arriving soon and dinner’s still not ready. Everything was going perfectly until Bunce decided to do that stupid spell of hers and burned dinner.

Today is our three-year anniversary. Three years since everything happened. Three years since he kissed me in a burning forest. Three years since Simon lost his magic… two months since it started coming back

It happened all of a sudden, we were in his apartment and he took a slice of pizza and said “Baz could you please cast ‘ **you’re** **getting** **warmer** ’?”. His face froze and I knew instantly he had said that with magic. I could feel it. I remember being happy and terrified at the same time. What if it was like before? But it wasn’t. He’s been practicing basic spells (he can even cast his wings away!) and his magic is normal, he doesn’t go off anymore, but he still has nightmares. He doesn’t admit it and thinks I don’t notice when he wakes up at the middle of the night, but I do.

I’m so deep in my thoughts I almost burn dinner again. I decided to make shepherd’s pie and sour cherry scones (I even asked cook Pritchard for the recipe), it smells amazing, let’s just hope it taste’s amazing too.

The doorbell rings, Simon’s here.

 

**SIMON**

I always ring the doorbell because I can never find my keys, so I just leave without them. Penny always makes a fuss out of it. Baz opens the door and says “Hello Simon, ready for our romantic dinner?” I can’t help but smile. “Of course. Wait, are those sour cherry scones I smell?!” Baz laughs.“Why won’t you let me surprise you?”He says beforepulling me into a kiss.

-

Dinner was amazing. I don’t know how Baz did it but the scones tasted just like Watford’s. “I have a something for you.” I say. Baz seems genuinely surprised. I give him the gift and he opens it. It’s an album with pictures of us. “I know we have an agreement of no anniversary gifts and only Christmas gifts but—”He cuts me off.

“I love it, thank you Simon.” He’s admiring it like he can’t take his eyes off of it.

“I actually got you something too.” Baz gives me what appears to be a box wrapped up in Christmas paper. I open it and they are new training shoes. When the Mage died and I lost my magic my therapist told me that I should go for a run before sleeping so that I wouldn’t have nightmares, so I’ve done that ever since. Last week I accidentally ruined my training shoes but I never told anyone.

“Happy anniversary Love.” “Thank you Baz I— Wait, how did you know I needed new shoes?” He raises an eyebrow and says. “Do you think I wouldn’t notice you stopped running?” I blush. For some reason everything he says makes me blush.

 

**BAZ**

We clean up the dishes and start to get ready for Christmas dinner at the Bunces. I put on a dark purple suit and Simon the dark blue suit Daphne got him for Christmas last year. “Should I slick my hair back?” I ask. “Please don’t. I like it when it’s loose.” Simon says blushing. That makes me smile.

Simon’s phone starts ringing. “Snow, are you getting that or should I?”

“Answer it please.” He screams from the other room. I answer. “Hello Bunce”

“Hey Baz, do you mind putting me in speaker I have something to tell you guys”

“Hold on. Simon get in here!”

“Coming!” He says. "I'm here, what did you want to tell us?"

“So, um. Agatha’s here.” She says.

“WHAT?!” Simon and I say in unison.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Simon says.

“I didn’t want you guys to freak out but apparently I couldn’t stop that from happening. Plus, she’s only here for Christmas it’s not that big of a deal.”

“’Not that big of a deal’?! Aleister Crowley, we haven’t talked or even _heard_ of her in three years!” I say. A thought crosses my mind. “Does she even know Snow and I are dating?”

“I mentioned it but she didn’t believe me and thought I was kidding.” She says. “Are you guys mad at me?”

“No, I just think you should’ve told us sooner.” Simon says.

“Sorry.” Bunce says. “I need to hang up now. See you in a bit.”


	2. A long-awaited reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote another chapter! I'm so sorry this took so long. I'll try to post more regularly and I want to thank @book_and_chocolate @snowbaz_fangirl @mybookshelfisfull and @thesepeoplearequeer on Instagram for helping me figure out what Simon would study in college. <3

**BAZ**

We arrive at the Bunces and ring the doorbell. I pull Snow into a quick kiss and assuringly say “Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay,”  
“Yeah… Thanks Baz.” He says smiling. Suddenly the door bursts open and Bunce says “Hey! Come on in, we’ve been waiting for you.”

**SIMON**

The first thing I see when we step into the room is her, sitting with her legs draped over the couch wearing a red dress with gold details. She looks like she did three years ago but her hair is cut just above the shoulders, it actually suits her. When she notices the we have arrived she stands up and greets us. “Simon!... _Basil_ ,” there’s a particular tone when she says ‘Basil’ and her accent is slightly different now, I guess being around Americans for three years has had an impact on it. “For Morgana, it’s been forever since we last saw each other!” Agatha notices that we’re holding hands and her eyes widen. “So you two are actually dating…” She says more for herself than for us to hear.  
“It’s nice to see you too Wellbelove,” Baz says.  
“Yeah,” I manage to say.  
“We were very surprised when Bunce told us that you would be accompanying us today,” Baz says loud enough for Penny to hear. I see her mouth ‘I’m sorry’ I smile and mouth ‘Don’t worry’ back.

-

  
Micah arrived and we ate the dinner that Penny and her mum prepared for us. There was turkey with stuffing, gravy, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, carrots and turnip. Agatha brought pudding for dessert. All of it was delicious. Baz didn’t eat anything and he claimed that he was full because of the food we had earlier, I told him to at least try the turkey and he said no so I didn’t push it because I know he doesn’t like to eat in front of people.

We finish eating and go over to the living room. Baz and I sit in one of the couches and he puts his right arm around me.  
“So,” Agatha starts saying. “Simon, are you going to college?”  
“Yeah, I um- I’m studying sociology” I say grinning.  
“Really? I didn’t know you liked that kind of stuff.”  
“I was surprised when I found out too.” Baz says.  
“Yeah, I started with basic courses and I really enjoyed social studies so…”  
“What about you Basil, what are you studying, I assume you’re going to college.” Agatha says  
“I am indeed going to university, I was accepted into the London School of Economics but I didn’t really enjoy it,” Baz hated it. He wouldn’t stop complaining about how boring it all was. “But then I got a call from the London College of Music saying that they would love for me to attend there and I accepted. I’ve been studying there ever since and I couldn’t have been happier.” I remember how his eyes lighted up when he answered the call. He immediately dropped out of the London School of Economics and by the following week he was going to the London College of Music.  
I’m happy for him, he gets to do what he loves and he’s also really good at it. He’ll even play for me and Penny occasionally.  
Agatha smiles like she doesn’t really know what to say next. A thought crosses my mind and before I can stop to think if it’s a good idea I spit it out. “We should go visit Watford,” Baz shots me an are-you-insane look and I shrug “I mean, think about it, we could go visit Ebb’s grave. I-” My voice breaks just by thinking about what happened.  
“I would really like to visit her grave.”  
“Yeah, that’s actually a really good idea,” Penny says, “We can have a picnic or something while we’re there.”  
“That would be really nice, and I would like to visit Ebb’s grave too. After all she saved my life.” Agatha says smiling a little.  
“If that’s what you want Simon?” Baz says looking at me waiting for my approval. I nod. “ Then I guess it’s settled. When are you returning to America Wellbelove?”  
“On the 5th. Maybe we can go this weekend.”  
“Saturday?” I ask. They all nod and I smile. This didn’t go as bad as I expected.

-

**PENELOPE**

When Baz and Simon go Agatha drags me over to the kitchen. “I thought you were kidding about them being a couple! How long has this been going on anyways?” She says.  
“Three years. Remember when we went over to Baz’s house and Simon made us pull up in the middle of the road because he needed to go back?” Agatha nods. “Well, apparently the night before, Baz set up his forest on fire and Simon kissed him so that Baz wouldn’t kill himself. They’ve been together ever since.” Agatha seems to be taking it all in. I guess that finding out your ex-boyfriend is dating what used to be his ruthless enemy must be a shock.  
“How did you find out?”  
“The night Simon lost his magic and the Mage died, Baz kept saying ‘It’s alright love’ so I figured they were a thing. I didn’t question Simon until a week later when he had recovered a little.”  
“Woah.” She has her mouth open shaped like an ‘o’ and I think a part of her still doesn’t believe it. “Also, I really like your hair.” We burst laughing and I realize I hadn’t felt this way in a while. I pull her into a hug. “I really missed you.” I say and I really mean it. I didn’t know how much I needed Agatha until she went away. She’s not perfect but after all she’s still one of my best friends. It feels good to have her here with me even of it’s just for a while.  
“I missed you too Penny.”

 

 

 

 


	3. Night in the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long, but I'm really proud of this chapter so I hope you like it!

**BAZ**

When Snow and I got home it was late, so obviously we went straight to bed and slept for what felt like forever.

I wake up before Snow, so I decide to make breakfast. I gather the ingredients and start making pancakes because it’s the one of the only things I know how to make.

When I’m finished, I put them in a plate and go wake Snow up. I take a moment to admire him while he’s asleep. I open the curtains and he groans turning to the other side. The sun makes his bronze curls look beautiful and I suddenly feel bad for having to wake him up. “Simon,” I say softly while I shake him a little, “Simon, love. Wake up, Breakfast’s ready.”

“Just five more minutes.” He groans.

“Simon it’s 1:15pm, you really should get up already,” he doesn’t. I sigh. “I made pancakes for breakfast”

He lifts his head up. “Really?” He asks. I roll my eyes and I can’t help but smile, “Yes, Snow. Really. Now get up before they get cold.” He turns to look at me and smirks.

“You know you can always cast them warm again, don’t you?” He teases. I roll my eyes at him and drag him out of bed.

-

Snow spread an excessive amount of butter in the pancakes. They were literally butter with pancakes and not the other way around (how it’s supposed to be). We also couldn’t decide what music to play so we made a playlist with music we both like, which means it has lots of Troye Sivan and Queen.

Now that we’ve finished eating Snow takes my hand and drags me over to the living room. He starts dancing so I do the same while Troye Sivan’s ‘YOUTH’ plays in the background.

We dance for about half an hour and then Simon starts doing silly moves and somehow, we end up laughing on the floor. Aleister Crowley, I really am living a charmed life.

“I love you Simon Snow.” I say with a huge smile on my face.

“I love you too Baz Pitch.” He answers while looking at me lovingly. I can’t stop staring at those big blue eyes and then I kiss him. I kiss him and kiss him, and I can’t stop.

 I can’t believe how much I love this incredible moron. But what’s even more unbelievable is that he loves me back. And if could go back and fall in love with him all over again, I would. I’d do anything for him.

 

**-**

**SIMON**

“We should go out.” I say. Baz looks up from his book then raises an eyebrow and studies me.

“Why?” he asks.

“Dunno, I guess I just want to. It’s been a long time since we went out on a date, don’t you think?”

“Hmmm,” Baz keeps studying me, “Yeah we can go out.”

“Okay,” I say while standing up, “Then it’s a date.”

I turn away to go and I can’t see him, but I know he’s smiling. And that makes me smile.

 

-

We get on the car at noon all ready. “So,” Baz starts saying me, “Where do you want to go?”

“Hmmm, can we go eat first? You get to choose the restaurant.”

“Okay,” He grins at me, “It’ll be a surprise then.” I look at him in horror.

“No, Baz, _please_ tell me,” I beg him, “You know how much I hate surprises.”

“Sorry love.” He tells me, but I know he’s not sorry _at all._

 

We arrive at a restaurant called _‘Rock Star Sushi Bar’_ , it has a red neon sign spelling out its name in cursive letters, and in any other restaurant it would’ve been too much but for some reason in this one it looks fancy. A waiter is waiting at the entrance. “First time?” She asks us.

“No,” Baz says, “Could we please get a special table?” I don’t really know what he means by _special table_ but the waiter (whose name is Emily judging by the tag on her uniform) does, and that’s what matters.

“Certainly. Follow me.” We do. She leads us to the back, and I start realizing the tables are little rooms and the door is like a mirror on the outside but on the inside, you can see everything. “Wicked.” I say under my breath so that no one but Baz hears me.

“Press _this_ button when you’re ready to order or if you need anything.” Emily tells us.

“Thank you.” Baz replies giving her a sympathetic smile. When she’s gone I look at Baz in amazement. “How did you find out about this place?”

“A friend of mine owns it,” He says passing me the menu, “Do you want to share something?” I nod excitingly. I love sharing food with Baz because it means I get to eat more. “Okay, you choose one and I choose the other.”

“Yay!” I cheer and Baz laughs while shaking his head.

We end up ordering an _avocado prawn tempura_ and a _torched kampachi sushi_. After ten minutes of waiting the food arrived and it tasted amazing. I honestly think it was the best sushi I’ve ever had and that coming from me says a lot.

 

**BAZ**

When we’re finished eating, we decide to go to the cinema because there’s this new movie Simon’s been wanting to watch. We buy the tickets and the moment we step through the door Snow starts talking. “Baz?”

“Yes love?”

“Can we please buy popcorn?”

“Snow, we just ate like five minutes ago.”

“I know but I’m still hungry.” He looks at me with _that_ look that just kills me, and I can’t resist it.

“Fine.” I sigh.

“Thank you, Baz.” He says while he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

 

On the way home Snow won’t stop talking about the movie. He tells me all the theories he has for the next movie and even starts crying a little when I mention Spiderman _“He can’t be dead.”_ He keeps repeating over and over, _“It’s all going to be okay.”_ I keep assuring him.

The moment we got home, Snow flopped himself on the bed and then started asking for some tea. Simon was waiting for me and told me that Bunce had just called him. “She wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That we are.”

“You know if you’re not ready we can always cancel.” I remind him.

“No yeah I-” He takes a deep breath. “I’m ready, it’s just a little hard for me you know, seeing as she was practically my mother when I was growing up. Do you know what I mean?” I nod.

“Yeah, I know how it feels like,” I put an arm around him and in response he rests his head on my shoulder, “You know, she would be proud of you.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Simon, you sacrificed e _verything_ to save us all. And now you’re going to college, you’ve got a job. You’ve accomplished _so much_ Simon, you really have to start giving yourself a little credit.” I say while giving him an assuring smile. He smiles back and drinks some of his tea.

“Thank you, I really needed to hear that,” He tells me before kissing me, “I’m kind of tired.”

“Yeah, me too.” I laugh. He accommodates himself and I do the same.

“I love you Baz.”

“I love you too Simon.” I say before turning the lights off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm writing an original story on wattpad called "All That We Are" in case you wanna go check it out, my username is @/bookwormsmymidlename. You can follow me on instagram @/bookwormismymiddlename

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is short the other's will be longer. My Instagram is @bookwormismymiddlename_ and my tumblr is snowbazobsessed in case you want to follow me.


End file.
